The Immigrant Song
by moonbeam10
Summary: My personal take on what the following episodes should or could be like. Will continue on with Celebration Day, and Season 6! Please review! *Some spoilers*


Basement - Eric watches TV and plays with his legos on the table  
Donna walks in  
Donna: Hey  
Eric: Hey, we need to talk. If we're moving to Madison, we're gonna need to figure out WHERE exactly we're going to live. If we don't plan this out, you KNOW Red will try to trick us out of this too.  
Donna: I knew you'd bring that up. So I called my Aunt Mabel last night. She lives up there. And she told us we could stay with her until we found a place! Yay! *hugs Eric*  
Eric: Your Aunt Mabel???  
Donna: Yeah! And my Uncle Red.  
Eric: Oh no no no Donna. Theres no way I'm staying with another person named Red.  
Donna: But, Eric. Your Mom would have another breakdown like last night if we went up to Madison looking for a place to stay.  
Eric: And I handled it very well. I brought her the pitcher of rum in the fridge when she asked for it.   
Donna: I'm serious. We wouldn't have to stay for a while, only until we found a place. Oh, and we'd be staying in their guest house, which is really a barn, and the pot bellied pigs do smell a bit, but they're so adorable! *grins*  
Eric: We're staying in a barn for god knows how long?! Great plan, Donna, just peachy. *crosses arms*  
Donna: And you have a better idea?!  
Eric: Nope, that's why you're plan is so great.  
*Donna hits Eric*  
Donna: That's why I love you you you...  
Eric: Hot sexy stud which whom you have no idea how you got because he's so damn studly.  
Donna: Oh baby baby. *rolls eyes and laughs*  
They stare at each other and start making out.  
  
Commercial  
  
At the Hub  
Fez and Mitch  
  
Fez: So what are you telling me I have to do exactly?  
Mitch: Okay, if you want me to redeem you AT ALL at school, you have to go to the water tower, and write in big red letters, "I dream of Kelso every single night." You don't have to put your name or anything. No one will know who did it.  
Fez: That is all?  
Mitch: Yep, that's all. And if you don't do it, I'll go do it and you'll be worse off than you are now.  
Fez: Candy.  
Mitch: What?  
Fez: I want a ten pound bag of candy and I'll do it.  
Mitch: Uh..  
Fez: I want my candy, dammit!  
Mitch: Riight...  
Fez: *smiles* I am happy we reached an agreement. I will be back in an hour.*walks out*  
Mitch: *smiles* Yeah. Okay. *walks over to the pay phone and dials a number* Yes, I would like to report a vandalism in progress...  
  
Basement  
Hyde listening to country  
Donna enters  
  
Donna: Hyde.  
Hyde: Donna  
Donna: How are you doing?  
Hyde: Good  
Donna: No you're not.  
Hyde: Yes, I am.  
*Donna sits next to Hyde on couch*  
Donna: I really can't believe you.  
Hyde: What?  
Donna: What you told Jackie last night.  
*Hyde sits up and gets all serious*  
Hyde: She told you?  
Donna: Yeah! And for you to be so cruel to her when I THOUGHT you had feelings for her is bull crap!  
Hyde: What the hell are you talking about?  
Donna: Oh don't even try that mister.   
Hyde: What did Jackie tell you?  
Donna: Well...  
*goes off into daydream sequence*  
  
Jackie sits on cot. Hyde enters.  
  
Jackie: Why hello. *stifles back a tear* You know I am sorry for breaking my word a being seen with Kelso.  
Hyde: My darling, you're such a child. You think that by saying I'm sorry, all the past can be corrected. Here, take my handkerchief. *Hands a handkerchief* Never in any crisis of your life have I known you to have a handkerchief. *Hyde starts to leave*  
Jackie: Steven, Steven where are you going?  
Hyde: I'm going to the basement. Back where I belong.  
Jackie: Please, please take me with you.  
Hyde: No. I'm through with everything here. I want peace. I want to see if somewhere if there is something left in life with charm and grace. Do you know what I'm talking about?  
Jackie: No. I only know that I love you.  
Hyde: That's your misfortune.  
Jackie: Steven! If you go, where shall I go? *stand up* What shall I do?  
Hyde: Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.*walks out*  
  
*end sequence*  
  
Hyde: What the hell? Donna, man, that's not what happened.  
Donna: Well, it did sound kind of odd. She was crying when she told me.  
Hyde: Donna, I told her I loved her.  
Donna: *gasps and covers mouth* You can do that?!  
Hyde: Yes, I can. *stands up* And she, well, told me she didn't love me anymore.  
Donna: *stands up* But she does love you, she told me so today.  
Hyde: Why did I screw everything up so bad just because of ...  
  
*Kelso runs in*  
  
Kelso: You guys! I know how I'm going to win Jackie back!  
  
*Hyde sits in his chair and puts his head in his hands*  
  
Kelso: I'm going to write her a song!...... Again! It worked in the long run last time!  
Hyde: Kelso, I'm going to kick your ass.  
Kelso: Crap! I'll just go tell someone who appreciates me and my looks... ERIC! *runs upstairs*  
Donna: Well, Hyde, Jackie loves you and not Kelso. Okay? I don't know what you're going to do, but you guys are good for each other.  
Hyde: You really think so? *sighs* Donna, thanks. *They hug*  
  
*Eric comes downstairs*  
  
Eric: Whoa whoa whoa. Hyde, just because Jackie's gone doesn't mean you can hit on my fiance. Wait, Donna, what are we now?  
  
*Hyde and Donna stop hugging*  
  
Donna: Yes Eric, we're still engaged.  
Eric: Okay, good. But we have a bigger problem on our hands. Fez was arrested. C'mon we need to get down to the station.  
  
*Donna and Eric run out*  
  
*Hyde pulls off his glasses, wipes away a tear, and goes out the door*  
  
Police Station  
  
Kitty, Eric, Donna, and Hyde walk in  
  
Kitty: *walks up to front desk* Hello, yes, one of my little boy's little friends was arrested.   
Officer: What's his name?  
Kitty: Fez. Wait, no. Kids?  
Hyde/Donna/Eric: Umm../Er.../He's foreign  
Kitty: Yes, he's foreign.  
  
*Fez calls from across room*  
  
Fez: Miss Kitty! Here I am!  
Kitty: Oh Fez, we couldn't get ahold of your host parents.  
Fez: Yes, they are at a bible convention in Kenosha.  
Officer 2: We found him vandalizing the local water tower. He drew a circle.  
Eric: Thats it?!  
Fez: Yes, and then they arrested me because I am from another country!! It was my present to you!  
Officer: For the sixteenth time, we did not arrest you on those charges. But we have decided that due to his foreign exchange status, he will be deported after his graduation in a week.  
Fez: What?  
Donna: Oh my gosh, Fez.  
Fez: No, you cannot do this. I want to stay here.  
Officer: I'm sorry, due to policy that is the way it is. You will be deported two days after your graduation. We will contact you with further instructions. Have a nice day folks.  
Fez: Good day.  
Kitty: Fez, honey, okay. We'll take you home. Do you want an ice cream sweetie?   
Fez: *pops up out of chair and smiles* Yes Miss Kitty that would be lovely. I want to enjoy my last days here. I finally lost my virginity, and look what path it has lead me down.. My host parents were right. God has punished me! *breaks down*  
Hyde: Okay, c'mon Fez, I know what will make you feel better.  
  
*360 Scene*  
  
Fez: I do not know if I want to go back to my home country. We did not have the luxuries of candy there.   
PAN TO ERIC  
Eric: Candy is not everything my friend. If you have movie theatres, which play Star Wars, your life journey shall be fufilled.  
PAN TO DONNA  
Donna: Eric...   
PAN TO ERIC  
Eric: Fine.. *hands dollar to Donna* I have lost exactly 56 dollars to you, woman!  
PAN TO HYDE  
Hyde: Fez, man. Look at it this way. You've scored very little with the ladies here, maybe when you get home you'll score alot.  
PAN TO FEZ  
Fez: Oh there are so many women here I have not made out with yet. *Counts on fingers* Pam Macy, Donna...  
Eric: (off camera) Hey!  
Fez: Jackie...  
PAN TO HYDE  
Hyde: Fez..  
PAN TO FEZ  
Fez: Hey, it was my dream looong before it was yours!   
*Hyde frogs him*  
Fez: Ow. Miss Kitty, Laurie...  
PAN TO ERIC  
Eric: Okay, thats drawing the line there. Keep my family out of this.  
PAN TO DONNA  
Donna: Fez, what if you got married?! You would get your green card and stay in this country! No wait, maybe it's a blue card, or red, or green. Wait, I already said green!  
PAN TO ERIC  
Eric: Hey, for all I care go marry Laurie. She "claims" to be changed. For all I know, *whispers* She probably joined a cult...  
PAN TO HYDE  
Hyde: Yeah, Lauries loose, you'd get some from her. *snickers*  
PAN TO FEZ  
Fez: *gets angry* This happened all because of Kelso! It's Kelso's damn fault! If he wasn't so pretty, I wouldn't have dreamt of him! Mitch would have never found out, and made me redeem myself by putting "I dream of Kelso every night!" on there, *gets quieter* which I chickened out on because it is NOT truuuee...  
PAN TO DONNA  
Donna: Whoa.. Mitch?  
PAN TO ERIC  
Eric: *laughing* The leprechaun made you do it?! *falls over in chair*  
PAN TO HYDE  
Hyde: Fez, Fez, Fez. It's times like these that make me wonder...  
PAN TO FEZ  
Fez: Laugh all you want, fools! *gets up and storms upstairs*  
PAN TO DONNA  
*She's not there*  
PAN TO ERIC  
*Eric and Donna are making out on the floor*  
PAN TO HYDE  
Hyde: *Grimaces* Whatever... *Walks out of basement*  
  
Forman Kitchen  
  
Laurie: Fez! *Runs over and hugs him*  
Fez: *smiles* How are you Laurie?  
Laurie: I'm good. I have come back home to make amends for everything I have ever done. If you need a favor, ask!   
Fez: Well... I am in a situation.  
Laurie: Oh Fez, what's wrong?  
Fez: I am going to be deported.  
Laurie: Oh my gosh, Fez!  
Fez: *gets down on one knee* Laurie, will you conviently marry me so I will stay in this wonderul country?  
Laurie: *tears up* No one has EVER cared enough to ask me to marry them, so yes!!  
Red: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Basement  
Eric and Donna making out on couch  
  
Kelso: *walks in* Hey you guys...  
Eric: Excuse us Kelso. We're kinda busy.  
Kelso: Oh me and Jackie will be too.. if you know what I mean .. After she hears the song I wrote for her.  
Donna: Kelso, do you not understand at all? Jackie LOVES Hyde. She doesn't want you.  
Kelso: Oh she will after this song.  
Donna: Oh god...  
Kelso: *sings* I'm very pretty, not so witty, but I'm better than Steven Hyde, he lied, and you cried. I'll make you happy, our love won't be crappy, again.  
Eric: Wow, that's really bad.  
Kelso: Thanks alot ERIC. You could throw me a bone here since everyone has such a great life!  
Donna: Well, if it makes you feel better, Fez is getting deported.  
Kelso: Whaa!?  
Donna: Yeah, he was caught writing on the water tower.  
*Kelso stares*  
Eric: Do you not get something about that? The police caught him. He's getting deported. Deported equals BAD.  
Kelso: You guys, I'll profess my love for Jackie on the water tower. I'll put Michael + Jackie. Oh she'll love it!  
Donna: Oh no, Kelso...  
Kelso: Oh yes, and she WILL be mine! *runs out*  
  
Hyde enters from his room  
  
Hyde: What was Kelso blabbering about?  
Eric: Hyde, you know he still wants Jackie, right?  
Hyde: *Sits down in chair with magazine* Whatever.  
Donna: Hyde, he's putting Michael + Jackie on the water tower right now. But she doesn't want him, so it's not going to work.  
Hyde: *Gets up* I'll kick his ass. *Goes out door*  
Eric: Okay, so we fixed that. Now where were we? *smiles*  
They start making out again.  
  
Water tower  
  
Kelso wrote Michael + Jackie on the water tower  
  
Kelso: Oh yeah, she's gonna want me back now.  
  
Hyde walks up  
  
Hyde: Kelso, what the hell do you think you're doing?  
Kelso: I'm winning Jackie back fair and square. You said you didn't care. Well, no you said whatever, but SAME THING!  
Hyde: You are so looking for a fight.  
Kelso: C'mon, punch me. Won't matter, cos I'll have Jackie.  
  
*Hyde punches Kelso. Kelso falls of water tower*  
  
Kelso (off camera) : Damn HYDE! I didn't think your gonna do it! *whimpers* Owwwww!!  
*Hyde looks down at Kelso. Shrugs*  
  
Back at basement. Donna, Eric, on couch. Jackie in Hyde's chair  
  
Jackie: So, I saw my Dad again today. He's doing good, I guess. I just wish he was home. Or my mom.  
Donna: It's okay Jackie. My dad said you can stay as long as you need to.  
Jackie: Oh Donna. *Hugs her. Sits down next to Donna on couch* Are you sure Steven's going to be at work for a while?  
Eric: Yeah, he just left about an hour ago.  
Jackie: Okay. Good. I still don't think I could see him yet.  
Donna: Jackie, remember what you told me about last night?  
Jackie: About the plaid?  
Donna: No..  
Jackie: About how skimpy Eric still is?  
Eric: Hey!  
Donna: No, about Hyde.  
Eric: You're still the devil.  
Jackie: *glares at Eric* What about Steven?  
Donna: He told me what REALLY happened last night.  
Jackie: Oh Donna, what do you ever mean?  
Donna: I know he told you that he loves you.  
Eric: *gasps and covers mouth* He can do that?!  
Donna: Yep, he can. And Jackie, have you ever thought why Kelso cheated?  
Jackie: Because Kelso is a horny dog.  
Donna: Well, why did Hyde cheat?  
Jackie: He slept with that whore because.. because... *tears up*   
Donna: Because he thought you cheated on him. He was doing what he does best. Protecting himself from being hurt. How can you compare Kelso and Hyde whatsoever?  
Jackie: *cries* What Steven did was so much worse, because I honestly love him more.  
Donna: Then why can't you forgive him?  
Eric: I'm being as honest as possible Jackie, you two are really good for each other.  
Jackie: Donna said that too...  
  
Hyde and Kelso walk in  
  
Hyde: Jackie..  
Jackie: Steven.. Donna I'll see you later.. Runs up the stairs..  
Hyde: Um, Kelso here had a fall.   
Kelso: So, because of Hyde here, I have a black eye, AND a broken wrist!  
Eric: Wow, well, Kelso, it was all Donna's fault. She told Hyde everything!  
Donna: *frogs Eric* Eric!  
Hyde: Well, we came to a truce while we were at the hospital. We're not gonna fight for Jackie. She'll pick whoever she wants.  
Kelso: I only agreed to that because I know it's going to be me.  
*Hyde frogs Kelso*  
Kelso: Dammit Hyde!  
Donna: Well, I know who she's going to pick. Right, Eric?  
Kelso: *grins* Yeah I know too.  
*Hyde frogs Kelso*  
Kelso: Okay, okay. *In a false tone* Oh it is going to be yooouu Hyde.  
*Hyde frogs Kelso*  
Kelso: Fine I'll stop!  
Forman Kitchen  
  
Jackie walks upstairs and sees Fez and Laurie making out in the driveway, Red passed out on the floor, and Kitty bawling over him  
  
Kitty: *crying* Oh my god, Jackie. Red had a heart attack.  
Jackie: Oh my gosh!   
Kitty: The ambulence is on the way, sweetie.  
They hug, and fade out...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
